vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouga
|-|Base= |-|Zekrom BURST= Summary Ryouga (Japanese: リョウガ) is the main character of the Pokémon RéBURST manga. Hot-blooded, naive, and not particularly worldly, he is able to gain the powers of a Pokémon with the aid of a Burst Heart. The one thing he hates most is the word "impossible", mentioning it riles him up into accomplishing what he was deemed incapable of doing. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 8-C Name: Ryouga Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Teens Classification: Trainer, Human, Burster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Electricity Manipulation, Energy Blasts Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Carried a boulder as large as a shed while carrying on casual conversation and can throw it at high speeds) | At least Building level (Completely destroyed a weapon that can this easily demolish a building simply by tanking the attack) Speed: At least Subsonic (Ran from a mountain all the way back home while carrying a giant boulder on his back with ease, Reacted to a gun-like weapon at point-blank range) | Massively Hypersonic (Can react to people who can dodge his own lightning attacks, which bear the characteristics of ground-cloud lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Lifted a rock large enough to displace buildings when thrown at the floor) | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Tanked a direct attack from a weapon that could do this with only a couple of bruises) | Large Building level (A mace that could demolish a building from the shockwave generated from slamming into the ground shattered against his skin) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Zekrom Burst Stone, Boldore Burst Stone, Throh (Pokémon) and Sigilyph (Pokémon) & The Compass of Light. Intelligence: Average (Ryouga isn't particularly bright, nearly failing his village's rite of passage due to his inability to collect Pokémon data and cultivate crops. Nevertheless, he's an able street fighter and a born brawler, easily dispatching entire groups of armed men and quickly getting the hang of using Burst despite his relative inexperience) Weaknesses: Ryouga is rather reckless and doesn't always think things through, Using Lightning Spark damages Ryouga as well as his opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: LightningPerfectWave.png|Lightning Perfect Wave LightningSpark.png|Lightning Spark * Lightning Perfect Wave (Japanese: 電撃完波 Blitz Perfect Wave; read as ライトニングパーヴ Lightning Pāvu): Ryouga creates a sphere of electricity in his hand and fires it in the shape of a beam at the opponent. * Lightning Spark (Japanese: 電撃爆裂 Exploding Blitz; read as ライトニングスパーク Lightning Spark): Ryouga grapples with his opponent to restrain them before calling down a massive bolt of lightning, causing an explosion that damages both Ryouga and his target. Key: Base | Zekrom Burst Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teenagers Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8